Aircraft cabin attendant seats are used for flight attendant safety and comfort during taxi, takeoff, landing, and inflight rest periods. Useable storage space in an aircraft cabin may be limited, and areas within the flight attendant seats may be used for storage. For example, a personal breathing apparatus (“PBE”) may be housed within a compartment behind the headrest of the flight attendant seat. Using a compartment behind the headrest for storage may involve installation of a securement mechanism to ensure the headrest does not open unintentionally during flight. The securement mechanism may allow quick and easy access to the equipment stored within the headrest. Space above the seat, from which the securement mechanism can be released, may be limited due to an attendant module or other aircraft equipment that might exist on the wall over the seat.